Dirk x reader Swim party
by astrophobicIrony
Summary: Dirks chapter


It was empty….  
You looked up at (f/n) who was staring at something behind you. You turned and saw none other that Dirk Strider standing on your bed holding an orange one piece swimsuit with (anime character) on the back, "is that your swim suit Dirk? I didnt take you as the one piece kind of guy." He looked down at you and flipped you off before sitting next to you, the bed bouncing slightly, "this was in the bag. I wanted to approve it first." You waved him off and grabbed the swim suit, looking it over, "why do you need to approve it?" he shrugged, "had to make sure it wouldn't draw to much attention to you.  
Yo slapped his shoulder and stood up, "im going to go and try this on." After pushing a persistent Strider out of the bathroom a few times you finally got to change.  
You looked at yourself in the mirror in your room, " I like it." Dirk nodded from where he sat on your bed, "looks good on you." (f/n) slapped his shoulder, "you only like it because it is skin tight!" the two continued to bicker about why Dirk liked the swimsuit while you put on some shorts and a t-shirt over the swim suit.  
"are we going anytime soon?" the two other people in the room turned to look at you, Dirk stood, grabbed your hand and led you to his car without a word.  
-yup…-  
Dirk kept you by his side the whole time you were at the party, he even stood outside the bathroom door. You pulled him to the side and glared at him, "why are you being so…so…." You groaned when you couldn't think of a word, "cool? We striders tend to be cool." You punched his shoulder and sighed, "stalky….for lack of a better word. You have stalked me the entire time we have been here!" he shrugged and pointed to the pool, "beat me to the pool and ill tell you." And with that, he ran towards the pool, stripping down to his trunks *insert sexy music here* and jumping into the pool. You growled and picked up his clothes, folding them and sitting them on a table before taking off your own clothes and putting them with his. You dove into the pool and swam over to where Dirk was waiting for you.  
"why don't you take off your shades? I would figure its hard to see with them on." He raised an eyebrow and tugged on your swim suit straps, "why don't you take off your swimsuit?" you blushed and stared at him, the silence between the two of you was extremely awkward.  
The silence was broken by your rage, "take off my swimsuit? Dirk, this is a nesesity!" he nodded at you in his cool guy way, "as are my sunglasses.." you crossed your arms and glared at the 'oh so cool' strider before grabing at his sunglasses. He grabbed your hand, "tssk tssk…wouldn't that be cheating?" you stuck your tounge out at him and pulled your hand away, "ok Strider…what will it take for you to take off your shades?" he grinned creepily and hopped out of the pool, pulling you with him.  
He pulled you to the side of the house, "ok (y/n), here is the condition, I'll take off my shades for you, and you have to tell me who you like." Your face lit up brightly, "that's hardly fair!" he shrugged again, damn was that getting anoying, "those are my conditions, and heck, maybe I could get you together with who you like?" you mentaly facepalmed, there was no way that would work.  
"ok then Dirk. You first." He shook his head, "nope, ladies first." You groaned and leaned against the wall of the house, "why? Who is to say that after I tell you that you will hold up to your end?" he held out a pinky, "I promise. Hell, I wont even tell anyone unless you're ok with it." You wrapped your pinky around his and sighed, "ok…Dirk, the guy I like is none other then you…" your gaze was focused on the ground, fearing his reaction.  
Your head was forced up by a gentle hand and your (e/c) eyes met stunning orange ones, making you gasp, "d-dirk!" he smiled gently at you, "I told you I would hold up to my end didn't i?" he leaned in and kissed you quickly, wrapping his arms around your waist. When he moved away he put on his shades and smiled at you, "there, I held up to both ends of the deal. If anything, I would think that you owe me." The blush on your face was a bright red and you stuttered slightly, "o-ok…what d-do I owe you?" he grabbed one of your hands with his and blushed slightly, "be me girlfriend." It wasn't a question, but a demand. You nodded quickly and the 'oh so cool Strider' led you back to the pool.


End file.
